Another Chance, for the Only Sango
by Industrialmonk
Summary: Kuranosuke is back and this time he's as intent as ever to win the heart of his childhood love.But with the promise of engagement still hanging in the air Miroku has to make a decision:Stay and be with his one and only Sango?Or bid her farewell to another
1. Confusion With a Hint of Something More

Another Chance, for the Only Sango  
By Industrial Monk  
Chapter One: Confusion with a hint of 'something more'

"Sango…My only Sango…"  
The words dripped with sweetness, with a soothing voice to match.

"Mi…Miroku?"

She tried to open her eyes, but a blinding light avoided her from continuing such an action. A hearty chuckle arose, shaking her gently in the arms of a mysterious man.

"Alas, I am not the monk you seek."

Sango concentrated hard on the identity of the speaker. Warmth pooled around her body, her neck was strained in an awkward crook, and her legs seemed to be draped over an object of some sort. She shifted her weight, testing how her body held up.

"Shh..." Warm breath mingled very near her ear. "We wouldn't want you to reopen your wounds dear Sango."

She tested opening her eyes once more. Sunlight pooled in, as she winced.

"Where…Where am I?"

At first glance, the room seemed anything but familiar. Too extravagant, and up-class for the usual inns Miroku would usually pick out, yet strangely homey and comfortable.

"Why, you're at my castle once again. How the fates have changed! They have given me one more glorious opportunity to see my little lily once again!"

_ Little lily…  
_ "Ku…Kuranosuke?!" With a start, Sango bolted up, groaning at the sharp pain in her side.

"Ahh, lie back down Sango. We must not get you too excited." For the first time, Sango looked up at her captor, finding a dazzling smile, and the realization of how he held her gently in his arms.

"What…What are you.." With one finger, Kuranosuke hushed her, setting her back down upon her futon.

"By chance, or maybe even a miracle, you and your friends have stumbled back upon my land. They came in seek of help for your terrible wounds." His hand came upon her cheek, caressing her in a very intimate and personal manner. "Your wounds were so deep …you cannot imagine how shocked I was to see my shining demon slayer in such a horrible condition."

Sango winced at the contact, turning away from him in an attempt to distract herself. Her eyes came upon a figure huddled in the corner of the room. Head down, and eyes shadowed, Miroku sat, obviously with a bit of strain and frustration.

"Mi…Miroku?" As if on signal, Miroku's head snapped up.

"Sango!" He crawled over to where she lay, and stared at her intently with concern lighting up his eyes. Standing abruptly, Kuranosuke turned to take his leave.

"I shall alert the rest of your friends that you have awakened." Sliding open the door, he took one last look the woman currently a hold of his heart then sighed, stepping out.

"Miroku...What...what happened?"

"You mustn't move Sango, your wounds have still not healed thoroughly."

Despite his warning, Sango sat up trying to get her wits about her.

"How did we get to Kuranosuke's castle…I thought.."

Sighing, Miroku scratched his head. "I'm guessing you really don't remember a whole lot from our fight then." Sango stared questioningly at him. "We were ambushed by a fire lord demon. Inuyasha was away escorting Kagome back to her own world. Shippo, yourself and I attempted to lead him away from the village, but we got separated. You had ran off by yourself…" _'Stubborn woman.' "_And when I found you…"

Sango closed her eyes, concentrating hard on remembering such events described.

"I do remember you calling my name…and a strange sensation….it was like my body was on fire…" Miroku looked away.

"Sango…I am so sorry. If I had been there to protect you…" He shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do if something would have happened to you." He eyed her wounds. "Something worse"

"Mi…Miroku…I…"

"SANGO!"  
The bright eyed, black haired schoolgirl bounced in, a friendly smile plastered over her face and a small fox demon on her shoulder. Following silently was the dog eared demon, Inuyasha, wearing his typical 'I couldn't care less' scowl.

"We were so worried! When Miroku came carrying you, screaming for help, we feared the worse!"

Sango looked to the silent monk.

"You never told me that part."

Shrugging off his thoughtful look, Miroku put a hand behind his head disguising his grief with a bright smile.

"Yeah well…"

"He was shaking so hard, he looked like he was going to start crying!" The outburst belonged to the small demon, hyped up from all the excitement and eager for attention. His enthusiasm soon died with a quick punch to the head from the clearly irritated monk.

"Kuranosuke was kind enough to let us stay here while you healed!" Kagome flashed a grin. "It was a good thing we ran into him, wasn't it Shippo?"

"Now if you will excuse me, I think I will take a quick walk around to make sure no demons are near."

And with that, the monk up and left, leaving Sango at the mercy of the Kagome's eagerness for scandal, Shippo's sharp and embarrassing comments and a very confusing look gleaming across her face.

_ ' Miroku…'_


	2. A Very Bad Time

Chapter Two: A Very Bad Time…

Sango endured the engagement hinting comments Kagome threw at her, and surprisingly, Shippo's embarrassing but interesting insight on every action Miroku took after she was wounded.

"He stayed by your side the entire time!" He yelped, "Even when Lord Kuranosuke would come in and check on you."

Sango internally sighed. Paired together, Kagome and Shippo certainly were an 'observant' couple, but a little deluded in their beliefs that Miroku was anything more than a friend at this moment in time. Even more so, was Kuranosuke and their constant thoughts that their relationship was anything otherwise, was surely mistaken…Wasn't it?

_"My shining demon slayer…"_

She shook her head of such thoughts. Surely he wasn't still hung up about her…surely he didn't have feelings for her after all this time. The little voice in the back of her head said otherwise. Looking for more distractions, Sango looked to Kagome, realizing she had already departed along with Shippo and Inuyasha. She was alone once again, and being alone to her own thoughts was not very good, she thought. Not good at all.

Glancing around the room, Sango began to remember the very first time she came across the castle. Back when she was slaying demons with family as her allies and a heart that wasn't concealed in grief and the thirst for revenge. Back when she was scolded for her mistakes, by her strict but loving father. Back when she was a teacher to her brother as well as a sister. Back when she _had_ a brother…  
_"Kohaku.."_

The overwhelming sadness took over her once again as she thought back to her beloved sibling. Was he really just a puppet to Naraku? Was there nothing left of the brother she loved and adored?

"Is he really just a….NO!" Sango put her hands on either side of her head, trying to block the negative thoughts from invading her mind.

"No! no! no! no! no!" She said the words out loud, forcing herself to believe them, and blocking out thoughts that he was anything but her brother that was just a lost in his own grief.

"No…Kohaku…he can't be….NO!"

"Sango?..." A confused looking Kuranosuke stood at the doorway holding a tray of what looked to be the finest delicacies a Lord could afford. However, food was the last thing on Sango's mind as the Lord strided towards her.

"Who were you talking to?" Blushing beat red, Sango turned away, only glancing back briefly when Kuranosuke sat comfortably next to her. Setting the tray aside and with a concerned look, he put a hand to her forehead.

"You do not feel warm…are you sick? I can have the maid prepare another room, one more comfortable if this one does not suit you…or maybe a nice warm bath would…"

"No, I…Sorry. I was just thinking. I'm fine really." Trying her best to hide her embarrassment, Sango turned back and faced the perplexed look Kuranosuke was giving her. She gave a tentative smile. Hesitantly, he let it go.

"Alright…but I had the chief prepare some lunch for you." Picking up the abandoned tray once again, Kuranosuke set it carefully on her lap.

"You mustn't go hungry dear Sango. Food is essential for any recovery." Standing up, he turned to make his leave, glancing back only to give her his signature heart pounding smile. Needless to say, the blush never faded from Sango's already scarlet cheeks.

"W-wait!", Sango reached out to him, nervous on being left alone again, and carelessly toppling over the bowl of soup as well as a few other delicacies in her eagerness. Kuranosuke only chucked as he returned to her side. Embarrassment never leaving her, Sango grumbled as she began to clean up the mess she made all over her lap and legs.

"Let me help," and with that Kuranosuke took the small cloth from her hands and began slowly and sensually dabbing the spilled soup on her legs. With careful concentration he dragged the cloth higher, his hand carefully cupping her thigh in a secret grope.

Gulping, Sango tried not look at his wandering eyes, but at the mess she got herself into. Literally. Her attempts failed however as Kuranosuke stopped, his hand gripping her hip softly and catching her gaze in his. His eyes no longer dazzled with delight and humor, but with something darker…more carnal. Hunger.

Dipping his head low and leaning into her, Sango watched mesmerized. His eyes half closed, his lips slightly parted, hands on either side of her legs trapping her until there was no escape. Lips inches from hers, the door slid open and a small rescue occurred. Or so she thought.

"Oh…Pardon me." Twisting around nervously, Kuranosuke met Miroku's rage filled gaze. Frantically and clumsily the upset lord, made his way out, glancing back only to mumble an undistinguishable apology. His gaze once again met with Miroku's as he whisked past him, leaving Sango alone to her fate.

"Miroku…I…"

Pretending not to hear, Miroku slide the door shut with satisfying clack. Alone, Sango sat…dumbfounded by the events placed before her. Her shock and confusion soon left her with the departure of Miroku and the familiar voice ringing with fake adoration.

"Would you please care to bare my child?"

"Oh monk!!" Then came the childish giggle that always seemed to haunt Sango's nightmares. Fury rose in her.

_"Fine! If he wants to play it that way…."_


	3. Breathless

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's note:  
I never expected to get more than ten hits on this story, so I was pleasantly amazed when I saw over a hundred!! This has inspired me to write again and this time with a little more vigor. I dedicate this chapter to all the people that have written me reviews, and have put me on story alert. I shall do my best to please you all and work for your admiration!  
I hope you enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Three: Breathless**

Fury rose in him. How could she? After he stayed by her side the entire night? After all they've been through? After he promised to wed her?! Scowling a most unbecoming scowl, the monk looked for a distraction. His gaze coming upon a small maid, changing sheets in the next room.

"Excuse me miss!! Would you please bare my child?" The scowl was replaced with a shallow smile as he took the maid's shaking hands in his.

"Oh monk!!" She giggled taking back her hands to cover her red face. Gazing briefly at Sango's room, the monk wondered if she could hear the small exchange going on. He grinned.

"_Let her hear…", _The small evil voice in the back of his head taunted. _"Maybe then she will feel the fury you feel…"_

_"No!" s_aid another voice._ "You must think of her feelings…it was obviously a mistake…"_

_"She mistakenly kissed him? Sounds believable." _The evil voice in him laughed._ "Next you will tell me Kuranosuke accidently placed his hands on her hips to 'steady' her…" _Miroku scowled once more

"Monk?...Moonnkk?" The maid's singsong voice snapped him back to reality. Put off by his distracted state, she turned back to the beds.

"I'm sorry, but I must get back to work."

"Yes yes…of course." Miroku, head low in thought turned to leave, his thoughts lingering dangerously on the worst.

"Sango…what are you thinking…"

"She's thinking why you're not with her!" The familiar, and all too nosey voice popped up from behind him. Miroku sensed that the perky schoolgirl had been hiding in the bushes the entire time, spying on his internal battle. Playing the cool and collect monk, he put on a smile and lifted his head to meet her often scolding gaze.

"Why hello Kagome! What a pleasant surprise!? Might I ask where Inuyasha ran off to?"

_"Yes!"_ He thought. "_Distract her with thoughts of the dog demon!"_

Kagome didn't take the bait.

"Oh he is running around somewhere, probably in search of more 'Kuranosuke family delicacies.' Really, all he can think of while he is here is food. It's so irritating!"

Miroku gave a half smile, sympathizing with Kagome and her lost feeling in such a giant castle.

"But that still doesn't answer why you are still out here!" Sympathy gone. Hands on her hips, Kagome fumed, her possessive attitude once again taking over. "She's wounded Miroku! And all alone in there! She needs some company!!"

_"Hmm…maybe she did not see that little scandal that I happened to tumble into…"_ Miroku put his head down once again in thought, debating whether or not he should approach Sango with the matter displayed firmly, or to hide it until she came to him.

He didn't have a change to decide.

With a quick and stubborn shove, Kagome began to push Miroku towards Sango's almost too quiet room.

"Really I can……I..e-er… Kagome!!!"

"No! I have had enough of this almost dead relationship! It's time to make your move Miroku!!"

_Almost dead relationship…_

Reaching the door, Miroku turned, a hazy look plastered upon his face. Carefully he slid the door open, his hand remaining firmly on the frame.  
"Kagome…I really do not think this is wise…what if-…OOF!"

Not listening, or caring to what the poor monk said, the schoolgirl gave one final thrust that ended in a satisfying 'plop' of Miroku's soon to be sore bottom.

Using the same singsong voice as the maid, Kagome whispered good lucks and slid the door shut. Slowly, the monk realized what position he was pushed into and gained his wits. Getting quickly on his hands and knees and following the traditional Japanese bow, Miroku tried to make his punishment a little less painful. No doubt Sango would be furious at him for barging in.

"Sango, please forgive me! I didn't mean to-…Sango?" Getting no response from the usual wrathful demon slayer, Miroku cautiously lifted his head, awaiting a painful reaction. To his surprised, he received none, and to an even greater surprise, he found himself gazing upon a true sleeping beauty.  
Messy, but strangely beautiful, lay Sango, stretched on her back. Her hair disheveled and scattered about her pillow, framing her face with an almost goddess-like look. Her chest rose and fell with the rhythm of her breathing. He could almost hear it…the soft breathing, so delicate and easy it could convince any stranger that she was truly a fragile girl: something that was utterly mistaken. Miroku couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

_"What fool would believe Sango was as dangerous as a common flower."_ He remembered what Kuranosuke once called her when she returned.   
"Little Lily."  
"What a fool" Miroku said in a whisper. "Truly a fool." He eyed her face, currently bathed in sunlight, making her appear glorified and holy. Her lips moist and pink in comparison. "Of course, my dear Sango, your looks are _very _deceiving."  
Miroku's mind began to wander. The soft rise and fall of her chest was creating quite a bit of cleavage through her kimono. He sucked in a breath.  
"_Concentrate."_ Miroku closed his eyes. _"You mustn't think of Sango in such a way. Especially in what state she is in." _

But Sango's seductive image still stood strong in his mind, taunting him…tempting him. Standing for the first time, Miroku took a few steps towards her, choosing to sit next to her futon to admire her closer. Once again his eyes drifted, but this time to her tempting lips. He couldn't take his eyes off them.

"_She is asleep! You mustn't take advantage of her_!" But his thoughts were lost. He was facing a losing battle, and his body knew it. Just when he was about to stand to take his leave and escape her mental hold on him, she shifted slightly. A small moan escaped her lips, pushing Miroku off the edge.  
_"Just one…just one little…" _He leaned close, his face inches from hers. _"One soft kiss and I will be on my way_…" He closed his eyes.  
"One that should have been mine, Sango." With that, his lips pushed against her ever so gently, careful not to wake her. Even with little pressure, her lips tasted sweet and addicting. Miroku had to fight himself not to deepen it and utterly ruin the moment by waking her. He could feel her soft breathing against his lips, the moist texture of skin against skin began to drive him mad. Abruptly, he pulled away. Even from a small, and gentle kiss, Miroku was left breathless. He suddenly felt a wave of jealously spread though him as he thought of Kuranosuke, stealing such an experience.

Softly caressing Sango's cheek, Miroku slowly and unwillingly took his leave, turning back to see her captivating figure once more, and mentally burning it into his head.  
Kuranosuke must be dealt with. 


	4. A Fury like No Other

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took me so long to update this but I made up for it with a longer chapter this time. I'll try to get things working a little bit more smoothly. In the mean time, how's everybody doing since the 35w bridge collapse?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: A Fury like No Other

Yawning and sitting up with great effort, Sango arose. Rubbing her eyes in a lazy motion, she tilted her head back and began to remember the delectable dream that imprinted itself in her memory.

He was gorgeous, but then again there was never a moment when he wasn't. His black hair danced in the wind, swaying as if it was the finest of silks. His face was of course shadowed, for this was after all a dream, and dreams never satisfy. His arms hung open as if anticipating a warm embrace…if only! Sango saw herself running towards this mysterious man in a useless attempt to meet his oh so willing arms. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not catch up to him. It was as if she was falling away, but of course Sango had never had any dreams of her falling, she was too strong for that, even in her dreams.  
She would not allow herself to fall.  
Especially for Kohaku's sake.   
As if by some miracle, that thought propelled her forward and she soon found the warmth she was longing for in arms of her one and only. Her one and only Miroku. He looked down upon her with his dazzling smile, and eyes hinting for something more. Without a second thought, she obliged him, and pressed her lips against his. Their moment was short, but very sweet but as Sango pulled away, she realized it was not her beloved Miroku now holding her…but the dreaded Kuranosuke!  
Needless to say, Sango was glad she had awoken.  
Contemplating her recent dream and possible meanings, Sango never heard the knock that came upon her door, nor the casual footsteps towards her bedside.  
"What has gotten my Little Lily so deep in thought, she did not notice my presence?" Kuranosuke tsk'ed as Sango jumped in surprise. "You should be more careful dear Sango. Who knows what could happen to you on the battle field if you were in such a distracted state such as this."

"I'm sorry..it's just…Kuran-" With a soft finger to her lips, Sango was silenced.

"Shush, no need for explanations. I only came to see if you were up and well enough to go for a walk with me after breakfast."

Sango blinked. "Breakfast? But it's closer to dinner time now…isn't it?"

Kuranosuke gave a hearty chuckle. "Dear Sango, you slept all through Dinner and all through the night!" He gave another laugh at the demon slayer's red cheeks. "Maybe you should stay in bed a bit longer if you are feeling a bit forgettable." Kuranosuke said with a keen smile still plastered across his face.

"No…I am well enough. I can-" Sango tried to rebuild what little confidence she had left, and dig herself out of the embarrassment.

"Excellent! I shall meet you at the gate entrance to the gardens!" Whisking away with a jump in his step, Kuranosuke took his leave.

"No! Kuranosuke…that's…that's not what I meant!" Sighing, and accepting her undoubtedly cruel fate, Sango stood up and prepared herself for Breakfast.

By the time she was dressed and ready, everyone was already seated and eagerly awaiting for her arrival. Sango rushed in, quite clumsily in fact, with her face as red as always and everyone's heads turned to her.

"Umm…err sorry."

Breaking the short but terrifying silence, Kagome perked up. "It's great to see you are feeling better Sango! Come sit by me!"

Hesitantly she did what she was told, sitting between Kagome, and the little fox demon.

"Isn't it so nice of Kuranosuke to present us with such a huge feast for breakfast?!" Kagome clapped her hands in delight. "He must really like you Sango!"

Choosing to ignore that comment, and the dark look Miroku casted towards no one in particular, Sango ate in silence, head down and to herself.

After several fights between the Shippo and Inuyasha over who got the last bowl of rice, and Kagome's helpful 'Sit's', Sango excused herself and dreadfully shuffled her feet towards the gardens. Miroku threw her a puzzling look.

Upon her arrival, Sango was pleased to see no one had been waiting there yet, least of all Kuranosuke. With that happy thought in her head, she quickly turned around and slammed right into the one person she did not want to meet.

"Why is such a rush Little Lily?"

"I..erm…didn't think…"

"Didn't what? Think I was coming?" Kuranosuke threw his head back and laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world Little Lily." Something in his voice sent shivers down Sango's spine. She shook it off however, as she followed in step behind the overpowering Lord.

They walked in silence, through beautiful flower gardens, man made ponds and every romantic scene imaginable. Kuranosuke, however, had other plans in mind, paying no attention to the beauty that surrounded him, but only to an unknown destination which he followed with unspoken determination. Sango had no time to question his motives, as her mind rushed with thoughts of Miroku and how to set Kuranosuke down gently.

With an abrubt stop, Kuranosuke turned, causing Sango to almost smash into him for the second time today.

"Sango…"

Blushing beat read, the demon slayer slowly lifted her head to meet the lord's gaze. "Y-yes?"

"I had this made for you…us." He stepped aside and revealed a beautiful white wood altar, covered in bright white and pink flowers of every kind. Sango gasped, her hands covering her mouth in a move that was almost too lady like for her.

"Kura…Kuranosuke…I…can't!"

"Can't accept it?" He laughed. "Of course you can! Come, I'll show you how perfect I had it constructed." Taking her arm in his, Kuranosuke pulled her up the small stairs and under the little roof of the altar. Sango stood in awe, unable to register all the thoughts pouring through her head.

"Here we shall be wed." Sango's head snapped to his direction, pulling her away from her thoughts and daze. She pulled away from him slowly.

"I'm sorry Kuranosuke…but I just ca-" Sango was silenced yet again, but this time not by a small finger, but by warm, craving lips. Before she could pull away, the lord trapped her between his arms and the pillar, lifting her up to deepen the kiss.

His lips covered her shaking ones, as he gently nipped and plunged. Slowly, he slid his tongue gently to her lower lip, seeking entrance. With a quick shove and a strong 'NO!', Sango was able to escape his embrace and catch her breath.

"Sango..." Kuranosuke reached for her once more. Not letting him have another chance, she turned and fled, crashing once again into a hard chest. Strong arms steadied her with a careful reassurance. Sango looked up.

"Mi..Miroku…" Giving her his prize smile, the monk brushed away a few strands of her hair, eying secretly her moist lips with a burning jealously.

"I think you should go back to your room Sango. You don't look well." Shaking, Sango pushed past him and quickly made her escape to her room.

No longer needing to hide his fury, Miroku turned to face Kuranosuke, fire burning in the pits of his stomach and heart. Kuranosuke could only blankly stare at the quickly disappearing figure that happened to be Sango.

"Kuranosuke…" The lord snapped his head up to meet Miroku's rage filled demeanor. "I think we need to talk…."


	5. A Better Way?

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me!! Keep those reviews coming!! They help motivate me!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Five: A Better Way… 

"Kuranosuke…" The lord snapped his head up to meet Miroku's rage filled demeanor. "I think we need to talk…."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A smile spread across Kuranosuke's face. "Of course! Of course! Any friend of Sango's is a friend of mine!" The lord turned, motioning for the monk to follow. "Come. Let us retire to my study." He glanced up towards the sky, a thoughtful look touching his face. "The gardens seem to have lost their touch…"

Miroku could all but nod as he followed obediently behind Kuranosuke. His head bent low, he began to mentally prepare himself for the conversation ahead. He took a deep breath.

_"Easy…Sango would be furious with you if you were to lash out at Kuranosuke now." _ He rubbed the back of his head in thought. _"Now…how should I go about this? Know your boundaries Kuranosuke!...no no…Sango belongs to me…agh! I cannot speak about her as if an object!" _

Before the confused and obviously debating monk knew it, he was seated across a tiny neat table in an gloriously decorated study room. Scrolls of water paintings and kanji hung in abundance, gleaming softly in the rays of sunlight. The table, already presented with hot tea, was polished to perfection, to the point where one could see their own reflection in it. Nervously, Miroku shifted on the small pillow he was sitting on. How was he going to go about this?

"Tea?"

"Huh?" Miroku's head snapped up. Kuranosuke held out a small glass towards him, a confused look on his face. "Oh yes!...sorry." His hands grasped around the small cup, its warmth momentarily distracting the monk.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" The daze broken, Miroku looked up to gaze upon yet another thoughtful look displayed on the lord.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sango…She is truly a beauty." Slowly the rage began to seep into Miroku yet again.

"Listen…Kuranosuke…there is something I need to tell you…Sango….Sango can't marry you."

The lord surprised Miroku by laughing a bit.

"I understand that Miroku." He grimaced at hearing his name spoken in such a casual manner. "Sango has informed me that she cannot marry until her journey is complete. I believe she made that quite clear upon her last visit."

"No…Kuranosuke…that's not what I-"

"I must thank you though Miroku." He nearly choked.

"T-thank me?"

The lord nodded. "Yes. If it wasn't for you, I fear my dear Sango would be in far worse condition than she currently is." He stood up. "I cannot thank you enough for watching out for her Miroku." He put a hand on the dumbfounded monk's shoulder. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart." And with that, the lord turned and faced the small opening in the door, hesitating in thought.

"Kuranosuke…I…I did not mean she can't marry you…well…I did…It's just….she _can't_!"

Without turning, the lord calmly replied: "I am well aware of her past Miroku." For the second time in one sitting, Miroku almost chocked. Kuranosuke merely chuckled.

"Does that really surprise you? It is not unknown around these parts, of the fallen demon slaying clan. If I heard correctly, her family was murdered yes?" Miroku could only nod. "I understand that her quest is one of revenge." The lord turned, inspirational light gleaming in his eyes. "But I do not think any less of her!" Excitedly, he sat back down across from the monk, leaning in eagerly to share his thoughts.

"You see, other frown upon women doing such a dangerous and manly act! But I know my sweet Sango…I have loved her since the first day I set eyes upon her graceful figure. I am prepared to give her everything." His eagerness died as he looked away. "I want to take her away from this painful world Miroku…It is unfair that such a wonderful woman would have to bear such a burden…" Looking directly into his eyes, Kuranosuke continued. "I want to give her everything she never had and more…I want to ease her wounds and help her find peace once and for all. You, such a close friend, would understand…wouldn't you?"

Then there was silence. Kuranosuke worried Miroku did not hear him, for his eyes were gazing intensely on his right hand. The monk tried to lift his head, but his reflection in the table caught his eye.

_"Everything she never had…" _He looked upon himself,with the same intensity, never speaking, never blinking, never moving.

Finally, he spoke. "I do… I do understand Kuranosuke. More than you know…."


	6. Miroku's Decision

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's Note: I have gotten several reviews requesting that I make the chapter longer. This can be quiet difficult for me since I tend to get distracted easily, and writing smaller chapters helps get my thoughts in order. However I tried writing for as long as I could in this next chapter, so it is going to be a tad longer. I hope you enjoy it and keep those reviews coming!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six: Miroku's Decision

She paced. Frantically. Her head held low, eagerly biting her knuckle in an attempt to relieve the tension that was surging through her.

"Damn Miroku and his horrible timing!," She cursed to an invisible companion. "He'll probably get the wrong idea now….I shouldn't have left…I should have stayed and explained….but Kuranosuke…AGH!" Hands on either side of her head, Sango gave up trying to persuade herself. What was the use?

Carefully, and slowly as to not be seen, she stuck her head out her door, eying eagerly the very study she seen the cheerful Kuranosuke and the furiously contemplating Miroku step into.

_"What have they been talking about for so long!?"_ The question burned in her mind, driving her mad with curiosity. She bit her knuckle again, causing small teeth marks to show. She ignored the pain and watched with a sudden concentration as the study door slid open. Her heart leaped as she glimpsed at the two emerging, in one piece and…happy? Or at least Kuranosuke was. Miroku's head was bent low, his fists clenched in a silent anger. Unable to help herself any longer, Sango ran out to meet them.

"Dear Sango! There you are!" Kuranosuke pulled her into a tight embrace. Sango only limply replied, her eyes focusing on the Monk that never seemed to notice she was there. Something was wrong. After being released from the grasp Sango gently pushed past the lord and standing in front of her monk.

"Miroku?..." Worry flooded her words against her will. However, it went unnoticed, as Miroku turned and walked away, never lifting his head, his face never releasing the contemplative look and never giving her any recognition of her presence. Like a slap in the face, Sango stood, confused and utterly hurt. She watched Miroku until he was nothing but a shadow that disappeared around the corner.

She felt a part of her break.

Putting an arm around her, Kuranosuke pulled her into yet another embrace.

"I must apologize for scaring you earlier Sango. I did not mean to push you that far." Brightening up considerably, Kuranosuke beamed. "I shall prepare a feast for you for Supper tonight! Just to show you how sorry I am!" He squeezed the doll like Sango and led her to her room. "But right now, I think it's best that you get some rest. Lunch will not be served for another hour, so please try conserving your energy for tonight." Pushing her gently on her back into her room, Kuranosuke closed her door with a 'clack'.

"M…Miroku…"

Needless to say, Sango did not sleep a wink during the entire hour, but that did stop Kuranosuke from retrieving her, and like a close companion, escorting her with his arm around her waist. Of course Sango protested, saying it was indecent and not acceptable, but Kuranosuke like always, just threw his head back and laughed.  
"We are to be wed dear Sango! I am sure no one would mind if we celebrate just a bit early."

And of course Sango would try and explain how she would not be wed to him, and of course Kuranosuke ignored her with words of adoration and cheers of delight. It was to the point where Sango just sighed, and tried her best to keep the proximity between them apart.

_"Why is he getting so persistent lately?" _Sango pondered at Lunch. Her thoughts were interrupted like usual by the little fox demon. This time however, his words caught her attention:

"Hey! Where's Miroku?" Everyone glanced around the room in a sudden realization.

"You're right Shippo!" Kagome put down her bowl of rice and turned to Inuyasha. "You didn't see him earlier, did you Inuyasha."

Irritated that his meal was interrupted, the dog demon snapped his head up. "How should I know? I'm not his keeper." Satisfied with the scowl on Kagome's face, he turned back to his meal, slopping his favorite ramen noodles he demanded he have, everywhere. Kagome shook her head, choosing to ignore Inuyasha's usually rude behavior. She turned to Sango:

"You didn't see him did you Sango?"

Hesitantly, Sango shook her head.

"Stop worryin' about him. The leech is probably out flirting with the local women anyways." Kagome shot Inuyasha a warning glance. However the damage had been dealt. Shock flashed across Sango's face as she stood.

"I…I'm going out for some air." With a constrained hastiness, the demon slayer left, her unfinished meal at her now vacant seat.

"What was that all about?" The confused Inuyasha pepped.

"Inuyasha, you're so dense!", Scolded Kagome. Ready to rant at the obvious relationship Miroku and Sango had been building, Kagome was interrupted by the door sliding furiously open.

"My dear Sango, I have a surprise for you!" And there stood Kuranosuke, holding a bowl full of what looked like fresh sliced Watermelon. Silence encountered him, as Kuranosuke looked around the room. "Where is my Sango?", the rejected lord asked to no one in particular.

"She said she needed some air."

"Oh." Sighing the lord turned around. Then as if the sun suddenly shined out of the cloud, Kuranosuke brightened up. "Maybe I should go find her!" Turning to take his leave, Kagome bit her lip in distress.

"Wait uh..err…" The lord turned to face her.

"Yes?"

Glancing around the room, Kagome found Shippo and pulled him next to her. "We were curious about your wedding plans!" She spit out.

"We were?" Kagome nudged Shippo roughly.

"Umm..Yes! Do you have anything planned?"

Looking from Kagome's feigned interest, to Shippo's now disguised confusion, the lord smiled.

"Of course!" Setting down the bowl of Watermelon, Kuranosuke seated himself next to Kagome a newfound eagerness possessing him.

"I understand that you all are on a dangerous journey. Sango discussed this with me on her last visit…So I have decided to give her two weeks to complete her quest before I come looking for her." The words spilled out of Kuranosuke's mouth so fast, Kagome had a hard time following it all. "Upon her return, I shall have an entire wedding already awaiting her! She shall be so surprised!" The lord lifted his head up, proud he had constructed such a clever idea.

"Oh…how nice" Kagome gave a half smile. _"He's got guts, I'll give him that much." _

Peering up from a face full of Watermelon, Shippo interjected. "What about Miroku?" Kagome gave a yelp as he hand clasped around the fox demon's now full mouth.

The lord nearly chuckled. "Already taken care of."

Kagome and Shippo snapped their heads in surprise. "What!?"

Chuckling yet again, Kuranosuke continued. "I understand that her father passed away recently, leaving Sango with no family for me to ask her hand in marriage. I thought the most suitable person to make my request to, would be her closest friend Miroku."

Kagome and Shippo exchanged glances. Hesitantly Kagome turned back to face Kuranosuke. "And he said yes?"

"Of course he did! He was quite taken with the idea of me marrying Sango. In fact he wished us both the best, and told me it was about time Sango got the happiness she deserved. The monk seemed very excited that I choose to ask him for permission."

Kagome grumbled "I don't think excitement is what he was displaying…" Realization struck. "Wait! Do you mean Miroku said you could marry Sango?!"

Confused, the lord nodded. "Yes…I heard it with my own ears…"

Panic seeped through Kagome. "Inuyasha! Shippo, we need to find Miroku and Sango now!"

Looking up from his half eaten watermelon, Inuyasha whined. "Why?? I'm sure their fine. You're overreacting."

Kagome closed her eyes in frustration, as she tried again. "Now. Inuyasha!"

"But-"

"SIT!"

Upon command, Inuyasha jerked downwards, his face splattered into his half finished watermelon.

"Alright, alright geez!" Grumbling, Inuyasha stood up, and followed his rushing companions out the door.

Kuranosuke sat dumbfounded, glancing around the now vacant room. "Guys?...Did I say something wrong?"

Sango decided to avoid the gardens at all costs worried Kuranosuke would magically find her there. Before she knew it, she had headed outside the castle walls and into the nearby village. People rushed past busily, arms full of farming equipment and food to bring home for their hungry families. It wasn't before long, that Sango's eyes fell upon a growing crowd of women in the middle of the village. Curious, the demon slayer, made her way through the crowd.

What she saw shocked her, although under normal circumstances it shouldn't have.

There stood Miroku, back turned to her, and his hand pleasantly closed around a young maiden's.

"You will have many children!" He smiled at the young girl's giggle.

Sango growled. "MIROKU!"

He turned slowly, already knowing what to expect. "Ah, Sango! What a pleasant surprise!" Holding her gaze for only a brief second, Miroku turned back to the next girl, currently outstretching her arm and begging for a reading.

"What does mine say Monk?" Clutching the girl's hand with a seemingly un-guilty conscious, he began to trace the lines in her hand.

"It says here.."

"MIROKU" Irritated at being ignored in such a situation, and at his calm demeanor, Sango raised her fist ready to strike. Her arm paused in midair at girl's simple question.

"Who is she monk?"

Without turning or looking up from the hand he currently grasped, Miroku replied.

"That is Sango. She is the fiancé to the Lord of this land." A few girls sighed in adoration, while others scowled in a secret jealousy.

Sango almost choked. "W-What?!"

For the first time since she had arrived, Miroku turned and looked into Sango's gaze his face cold and hard, showing little to none emotion. He said nothing as he just stared intently at Sango. Slowly, she lowered her fist.

"M…Miroku?..."

"SANGO!!...MIROKU!!!" The shouts came from behind Sango, in the crowded distance. Recognizing the voices, Miroku turned to the women surrounding him.

"Ah! My companions have arrived." Without as much as looking at Sango again, he pushed past her to meet his eager friends. The woman took this as their cue to leave and began to disperse.

Sango began to shake.

"SANGO!! MIROKU!! ARE YOU OK!?"

She fell to her knees, tears beginning to form. By the time Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha arrived, her face had been drenched. Knowing something was wrong from the shaking of Sango's back, Kagome pushed pasted Miroku and rushed to her side.

"Sango? Sango! Are you alright?" Leaning down next to her, Kagome put an arm around her shoulder. Sango shook her head. "What happened? Are you ok?!"

Miroku didn't look back as he made his leave. Sango heard the small crunching of dirt and rocks beneath his feet and understood. With uncontrolled fury, Sango threw her head back.

"MIROKU, YOU COWARD!"


	7. Denial to Acceptance to Denial Again

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's Note: I took a much different approach on this chapter than the others. I usually write at night and post in the morning, but this time I woke up and had the urge to type something up. This chapter really wasn't thought of as much as the others were, but I believe that I can still keep the story going in the direction I wanted it to go. Tell me what you think of this new chapter, I need all the criticism I can get on my new approach. Thanks! And much love to my reviewers!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Seven: Denial, to Acceptance to Denial Again

The confusion never left her, as she lay upon her tear soaked bed. Her friends would come in along with Kuranosuke, to calm and comfort her. Kuranosuke thinking her wounds had gotten the better of her. She didn't feel like proven him wrong, in fact she didn't feel like talking at all as one by one her friends tried to reassure her that things would be alright. Even Inuyasha had made an appearance, but his words were less than comforting.

The best, and only thing Sango could do, was to block it all out. She needed time. Time to think and time to find where everything went tumbling out of place, and spilled out in front of her. She needed to find that one gap of information or understanding that had slipped out of place, and casted a veil of blindness over Miroku's feelings.

She needed to know what was going on in his head.

Careful not to frighten her friends too much, Sango would occasionally smile, and sit up, feigning interest in meals and recent updates with everyone else's lives. The pain shown through however, like a mirror into her heart, her eyes wept with a secret sadness. They still showed the results of Miroku's silent rejection.

Sango was strong though…she had to be she told herself, because this journey wasn't only about Miroku, he was only getting in the way of her true mission. He didn't mean anything to her anyways; he was merely a nuisance that hadn't been dealt with yet.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

In truth Miroku had crept slowly into her heart, and had taken over. It was only until now that Sango had realized that. Now that he had shown his obvious lack of interest in her, did she finally find the obvious interest in him. Sango scowled at the world's twisted version of irony.

Finally after three days of ignoring Kuranosuke's flirtatious attempts, Shippo and Kagome's words of worry, and Inuyasha's matching scowl, did Sango finally attempt to escape the confides of her room. In all of the three days that had passed, she had not seen even a glimpse of the monk. Of course, she never really expected to, half wondering if he had decided to make the rest of the journey on his own.

She refused to believe that fully though.

Upon making her escape, Sango inconveniently bumped into Kagome. A tad shocked at her sudden appearance, Kagome smiled and quickly took her arm.

"Hurry, Kuranosuke is on his way here."

Sango could but only nod as the girl led her winding and weaving through gardens and secret rooms she had never even seen before. Confused, Sango threw her a worried glance that went unnoticed by Kagome's concentrated eyes. Finally they had arrived. The gardens and castle left long behind them, and the village's small but serene river flowed before them.

Sango was still a bit shaken up by the sudden movements. After lying in bed for three days, this sudden little journey had left her a tad exhausted and more than confused. She never let it show though, as she took a seat against a nearby tree. Kagome sat next to her in silence, being patient enough to let her catch her thoughts. When the silence seemed to become defining, it was soon broken.

"He does love you, ya know."

Sango acted like she did not hear the words that were spoken to her thousands of times before.

"You have to believe me Sango! Where did your fire to fight for you man go!" Eagerly Kagome lifted her fist in triumph, attempting to restore some lost confidence in the Demon slayer. It only erected a small sigh from her lips.

"Kagome….I believe you are mistaken."

Upon hearing that, the school girl jumped up in surprise. "Sango! You can't say such a thing! Miroku has already given up hope because of Kuranosuke; you can't give up hope too!"

Sango almost laughed. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Kagome smiled too. "Sure I do, but love borderlines ridiculous doesn't it?"

They both laughed a bit, feeling a bit of the uneasiness lift off their shoulders. After they had caught their breath, Sango lifted her head towards the now falling sun.

"I have thought long and hard about this Kagome….and I think…I think it's now in Miroku's hands. I'm pretty sure he knows how I feel, and he has always shied away from the idea of being with only one woman…"

Kagome shook her head. "That's just _it_! I don't think he understands how you feel…not entirely at least!"

Sango stood. "What am I saying? How could I like that lecherous monk anyways!" She turned her back away from Kagome. "Besides, it was a stupid idea to have thought of us as anything more than friends." Kagome understood this sudden defensive move.

"Sango…You know as well as I that you love Miroku!" She all but shouted the words. "If you don't do something soon you'll end up marrying Kuranosuke." Sango winced. "He already has a surprise wedding planned out for you upon your return!"

Sango turned a new found fury in her eyes. Fist clenched, she stared at Kagome. "I am NOT marrying ANYONE…and I most certainly do NOT like that PERVERTED, SELFISH, LECHEROUS MONK!" And with that she turned on her heel and started back towards the castle, to bury herself in the comforts of her bed, and block out her dangerous thoughts.

Kagome looked up towards the tree and with a stiff but slow nod, a red figure darted out in a blur, heading towards the one man that could convince Sango more than anyone else, whom she loved.


	8. Kagome's Plot

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's Note: Still not over yet!! Thanks as always to my loyal readers. You are what keep me going! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter. I will write as much as I can before Friday, for that's when I go on a week's vacation and I am not sure I will be able to update during then. But do not stress! When I return I will have more ideas, and many more chapters and stories coming at you. So please continue reading!

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Kagome's Plot

Miroku wandered about, avoiding the gardens, but distancing himself from the village women. With no destination in mind, he soon found himself, going in circles at an obsessive pace.

"_Why did I say such things? Why did I act so indifferent towards her_?" He shook his head. "_She's probably somewhere crying right now_." Miroku grimaced as the image trickled into his mind. _"No! This is for the best_." It's better to cut off any would be connections then to ruin her chances with any other, more suitable men.

He sighed and dropped his head in defeat. If that was so, then why was he feeling this way? So depressed and disconnected from the rest of the world? Surely Sango's happiness should always come first, and surely she would be happy with a great lord like Kuranosuke. But still…something lingered…something nagged the back of his mind taunting him and screaming out the possible mistake he had just made. With another big sigh, Miroku let his head fall back as he stared at the now disappearing clouds.

"What am I to do?"

"You can't be that stupid not to know that Miroku." His name was spat in an obvious disappointment. No one else ever said his name in such a way. Glancing over his shoulder, Miroku smiled a fake but hopefully believable smile.

"Why hello Inuyasha. I didn't see you there."

Inuyasha scoffed, hopping down from the nearest tree and approaching him with his arms crossed and his prized scowl marked across his face. "Cut the crap. What are you doing here Miroku?"

He only smiled brighter in response. "Just taking a walk around the grounds, making sure everything is safe. And what of you Inuyasha? Where did Kagome go?"

Inuyasha just scoffed again, ignoring the bait. "Yeah right. I bet your looking for more girls to terrorize aren't you?"

"You think so little of me Inuyasha!" Miroku chuckled. "I was merely playing my part as the good citizen." No more than a second after the words left his mouth, did his head fly forward from an unknown force. Anger flared within him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

This time it was Inuyasha's time to smirk his fist still clenched in an unspoken victory. "That's better. Now are you gonna tell me why your really here or are ya gonna waste my time with more of your lies?"

"What are you talki-" Inuyasha raised his fist warningly. Putting his hands up in defeat, Miroku succumbed. "Alright alright…I was just out here thinking."

"About?" The monk could only look away, not wanting to admit anything more to the demon. Inuyasha crossed his arms again. "Ya know, if Kagome was here, she'd say you were daydreaming about Sango. I don't know what she sees in you two, but I think Sango would have better taste then to choose a lecherous monk like yourself." Turning away and closing his eyes so his words would sink in, Inuyasha waited. After what seemed like a lifetime pause, did he finally get his reply.

"You're right. Sango deserves better." Opening one eye, Inuyasha glanced at the monk's defeated figure. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped in surrender. Sighing, he turned towards Miroku and tried to search for the right words.

"Listen…I've never been good with any of this kinda stuff…but if you like Sango…why not just take her? Why are you letting Kuranosuke get his way with no fight?" Before all the words even left his mouth, Miroku was shaking his head.

"You do not understand Inuyasha. What could a wandering monk such as myself, offer Sango?" Glancing up at the castle, he continued. "Kuranosuke has wealth, power, a future as well as a promise of a healthy family." He held out his hand once more so he could lose himself in thought. "I cannot give her any of those things. I cannot make her happy. But I do not expect you to understand"

There was more uncomfortable silence, as Miroku silently prayed Inuyasha would listen to his words. Finally the demon moved putting a hand on the monk's shoulder in a comforting way. Miroku looked up a tad shocked at Inuyasha's sensitivity in the matter. That soon disappeared as the hand on his shoulder turned into a grab. Carelessly and easily, the demon began to drag the helpless monk away towards the end of the garden.

"Inu…Inuyasha! What are you doing!? Unhand me!"

He just threw his head back and scoffed. "As if. Kagome would kill me. Besides this could be interesting."

Confused by his meaning, Miroku had no other choice but to be dragged across the ground by his collar. He sighed as the pondered how this discussion had taken a turn for the worse. Finally Inuyasha stopped and lifted Miroku up on his feet, never letting him go.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?!" Scolding, Kagome walked up and poked him square in the chest. "You know how hard it has been to keep her quiet?"

"Yeah yeah quick you whining, I got him didn't I?" As if showing a trophy, Inuyasha lifted Miroku up to Kagome, who gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about this Miroku, but I think it's about time you two patch things up." Kagome clapped her hands in delight as she stepped aside, revealing what looked to be a storage shed. Inside Miroku could hear the pounding and complaints of Sango whom looked to be locked securely in. The monk gulped.

Swiftly and easily, he was carried by his collar to the front of the shed, where it was quickly opened. Before Sango could even respond, Inuyasha threw Miroku in and slammed the door. Kagome was quick to place the piece of wood in the slot, locking the door.

Groggily, Miroku tried to catch his breath and take in his surroundings. _"At least the floor is comfortable_" he thought absentmindedly.

"Off! Miroku get off me!" Glancing down, the monk realized what position he was in. Laying straight on her back and glaring up at him furiously, was Sango. And there was Miroku…lying dazed but seductively onto of her. Before he could react further, a satisfying 'SLAP' echoed throughout the room. Miroku leaned back on his heels, rubbing his now red cheek carefully. Sango took his opportunity to get as far as possible from him, choosing to look through the small high window on the far wall of the room.

Standing on her tip toes, Sango tried to peer out.

"Kagome!! Inuyasha!! This is not funny! Let me out this instant!" She continued to yell through the window causing the Miroku to wince at the volume of her voice.

"Give it up Sango, they are not going to let us out of here anytime soon." Sighing he took a seat in the corner across from her. Choosing to ignore him, Sango continued.

"KAGOME!! INUYASHA!!!"

Miroku rubbed his forehead in irritance. "Sango…please…" Whipping around, the demon slayer glared at him. Daggers gleamed in her eyes, releasing a hateful stare that sent shivers up the monk's spine.

"DON'T talk to me Miroku."

Meanwhile, pleasantly seated across a small Koi pond, Kagome and Inuyasha waited.

"Do you think it's alright to keep Sango locked up there with that lecherous monk?" Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"I think Sango will be ok."


	9. Author's Note Gomen!

Author Note:

I really hate posting just author's notes like this, but I fear I shall lose my audience if I do not tell you the reasoning behind my update delays!!! I will be going to San Francisco for about six days, completely computer-less and internet-less. sobs I know, its heartbreaking…how can they tear my computer away!

Anyways, I have no given up on this story, on the contrary. I have been thinking very hard and for very long what steps to take next in order to ensure perfection in the next chapter. Of course, I was influenced to do this, mainly by my two favorite author's Katie Macalister and Markus Zusak whom much to my joy, replied back to my numerous fan mail, and encouraged me to continue writing.

So for them, and for you I shall come back with ideas in my head, thousands of paper notes, and ten fast fingers to type out and perfect the next chapter. Please look for it!


	10. Feelings Ablaze

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's Note:

I'm back! And I have brought steamy goodness for Miroku and Sango as a reward for my patient readers (and to progress the story of course!) Anyways, I hope you like it, and feel free to comment!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Nine: Feelings Ablaze

Miroku gazed at her rapidly darkening figure slouched in the corner, shoulders slumped in defeat, her head gently resting on her knees. He wasn't quite sure what to do, and hadn't been for the past half hour. Sure he could go over there and try to comfort the obvious sorrowful slayer, but on the other hand, his words would lead to nothing but rejection. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_"Sango…what do you want me to do?!"_

As if on cue, Sango shivered a chill running down her spine, reaching her toes and back up to the nape of her neck. Miroku couldn't sit still any longer. As if possessed, he rose, reaching Sango's side and gently shaking her for attention.

"Sango…Sango…"

Without even looking up, she shook off his helpful hand, hiding her scowl and distaste that Miroku no doubt felt anyways.

"Sango, please. Talk to me."

He waited. Impatiently of course, but he waited none the less. When he received no sign of recognition, he too shared the demon slayer's scowl. With a quick and frustrated movement, the monk wrapped his arms around the small woman's waist, and hoisted her up into his lap. She let out a yelp as her mouth fell open in a surprised 'o'.

"M…Miroku! Unhand me!" She thrashed about, trying to free herself from the arm lock the monk was straining to maintain.

"Sango…Sango listen! Listen to me!" Needless to say, the demon slayer didn't, and continued to struggle, pushing away from him and squirming in a way that made Miroku slightly uncomfortable. Thinking quickly, the monk tightened his grasp with one arm, freeing the other so he could comfortably grasp Sango's chin.

That's when thought left him.

He didn't know what came over him...actually he did. It was her fierce eyes, the passion that took over her entire demeanor and utterly captivated him. His lips captured hers, possessive and demanding. He felt her squirm above him more, but this time it seemed her struggling was coming to a slow end. Miroku, aware as ever, took advantage of that fact. His arm loosened itself until it comfortably rested on her lap. Things slowed…his lips softening until they became slow soft kisses. In a bold move, the monk gently licked her bottom lip before breaking the kiss and leaning back to view her most likely reddened face.

What he saw was not what he expected.

True her face was reddened with a dark blush, but her eyes no longer held the fierce determination moments before. Instead they held tears, threatening to pool over and run down her cheeks. Miroku let out a silent gasp.

"Why….why are you doing this Miroku?" Sango sniffed as she pushed herself off of him, returning to her dark corner. She rubbed her eyes hastily in an already failed attempt to hide the tears from the startled monk. "Why do you have to confuse me?"

Realization flashed across Miroku's face. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head and sat next to the woman, resting his head on the wall in thought. After Sango's sniffles and sobs had subsided and calmed, the monk spoke.

"I never meant to…" Without turning his head he eyed her unmoving figure. He took a gulp and went for it. "Sango, I cannot deny that I do have feelings for you…." She raised her head. "But….A life with me…" She watched him as he raised his hand, starting intently at his palm in an effort to convey his message.

"Miroku-"

"I think you should stay with Kuranosuke." He closed his fist and his eyes, awaiting her response. It was silent, an awkward silence that seemed to stiffen the air. Laughter erupted from Sango's throat. Miroku jerked in surprise and watched her in awe. Her body shook as she covered her mouth to hide her subsiding giggles. He shifted, her amused image becoming strangely attractive.

"Sango…I don't understand…"

She waved him off as she tried to regain her breath. After a few gasps she continued. "You thought I was going to marry Kuranosuke?!" She stifled a giggle.

"But…" Miroku tried to find his words. "I seen you two…and…he wanted to…"

Sango put a hand on his lips, silencing him. "Miroku…I am not going to marry Kuranosuke…I made a promise to you." She gave him a sly look. "Or did you forget?" A grin spread across the monk's covered mouth. Slowly she peeled her hand away and leaned close. "Haven't you thought about my feelings?" Miroku gulped, his eyes lingering on her lips that seemed uncomfortably close to his own. He nodded once, then shook his head to clear his mind.

"But Sango…what of your future…If you are with me, I cannot guarantee- Offt!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she threw herself into him, causing the poor monk to slide off the wall and land on the ground with a 'thump.' She didn't let him finish his sentence as her mouth claimed his. Frozen, Miroku laid there as her mouth clumsily worked on his own. Softly, he wrapped his arms around her back and chuckled into her mouth. She was obviously inexperienced. Sango growled into his mouth and nipped his bottom lip playfully…Her punishment only succeeded in humoring him more. With a quick twist, he turned Sango onto her back, his body pressing above hers. Miroku abruptly broke the kiss as he leaned over to her ear.

"I'll show you how it's done…" His breath tickled her ear, causing shivers to erupt. He chuckled at her response and went to her lips once more, nipping and licking with gained experience. They were so engrossed within one another, that neither of them heard the sound of the heavy board-lock being lifted.

Or the door being opened.

The shocked gasp was what broken them apart. Scrambling apart Sango lifted her head for the first time to eye their intruder.

What she met was sadness…twisting into full head on fury in the eyes of the lord himself.

Kuranosuke.

Tightening his fists he glared at the monk. "Miroku…"


	11. A Faithful Duel

Another Chance for the Only Sango

By Industrialmonk

Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku

Genre: General/Romance

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

Author's Note:

Sorry I took so long! Don't leave me!!! weeps Now on with the story!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: A Fateful Duel

_"The shocked gasp was what broken them apart. Scrambling away Sango lifted her head for the first time to eye their intruder. _

_What she met was sadness…twisting into full head on fury in the eyes of the lord himself._

_Kuranosuke._

_Tightening his fists he glared at the monk. "Miroku…"_

Sango glared up at the furious lord, his shadow casting over her dominatingly.

"K.. Kuranosuke!...It…It's not what you think!" She mentally shook her head. What was she saying? It was exactly what he thought! Why was she so intent on protecting him from that hard to admit truth?

He continued to glare at her, almost forlornly. "Kurano-" Holding up a hand to silence her, the lord slowly shut his eyes and turned to Miroku.

"I know my dear Sango." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I know exactly what is going on here." With a speed thought impossible of the lord, Kuranosuke reached down and grabbed the confused monk's collar, yanking him to his feet.

"It's obvious that he lured you in here to take advantage of you." Sango and Miroku choked in surprise. "Wha-what!?"

Kuranosuke merely shook his head. "You needn't explain my dear lily. I shall still accept you…even after what he has done to you." Fire gleamed brilliantly in Miroku's eyes._ "Done to you…"_

Sango stood quickly, recognizing the fury in Miroku's eyes.

"Please…stop" she pleaded painfully, speaking of course to the angered monk, whose right hand twitched quietly. Kuranosuke didn't understand her meaning.

"Very well…" Releasing Miroku, the lord turned to face Sango, with a now forced eager look upon his face. "I shall handle this in the only way a lord can." Kuranosuke turned once more to Miroku as he made his last threatening statement. "We shall have a duel…"

Sango bit her kiss-swollen lip, nervously glancing back and forth between the two determined men. What was she so afraid about? She knew, of course, that Miroku would never hurt Kuranosuke seriously, and Kuranosuke _could_ never hurt Miroku…but what was that small ache of worry buried deep within her heart?

Sango mentally cursed herself. If only she had tried harder to convince the lord that her heart now belonged to Miroku. Although having been caught in a fierce lip lock with the monk hadn't knocked him into realization, she wasn't really sure what would. Her mental battle came to a screeching halt as the lord slowly stripped off his outer yakuta.

"Bring me my sword!" He yelled in the air, demanding at no one in particular. As if on cue…or perhaps magic, a servant came out holding delicately a neatly polished katana balancing carefully on a red silk pillow. Kuranosuke grasped it carelessly and clumsily, almost dropping it after letting its weight hit his hand fully. Miroku sighed. This was going to be embarrassing.

As if to make up for the humiliating scene, the lord raised the sword to eye length, examining it quizzingly.

"This sword belonged to my great grandfather." He shot a dazzling smile to Sango. "Like yourself, he was apart of a powerful demon slayer clan." The lord raised his head, the sunlight gleaming glamorously off his pale skin. "He was truly a great man!" Fierceness overtook him as Kuranosuke glared in determination at his opponent. "And with this sword…I shall defend Sango's honor!"

With a pathetically wimpy war cry, the lord dashed towards Miroku, the sword trailing close behind. Holding the sword above his head, Kuranosuke took a fierce downward swing, his eyes gleaming in triumph.

"Hey Sango….What's going on." Sango glanced to her right noticing the appearance of Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo eyed the slayer with innocent confusion, while Inuyasha lazily picked his ear with his pinky, obviously uninterested in the battle placed before him.

"Why is Kuranosuke laying on the ground?"

Sango let out a small scoff. "He's defending my honor…" She looked back to the so called duel and cringed as Miroku bent down to see if the clumsy lord had hurt himself during the fall.

"How romantic!" Kagome cried, clapping her hands in delight! "This will really propel Miroku in the right direction! Just think Sango! By the end of this fight, he might even confess his love to you!" Sango almost choked as she stared amazed at the daydreaming Kagome.

M-miroku….love…love her!?

Sango almost choked again at the thought of it. Although…Mindlessly her fingertips gently grazed her lips. Sure he had kissed her…and said such sweet things to her it brought shivers up her spine…but love her? Surely that was not the case. Surely it was just lust and the internal need to have a companion that forced him to do such things…but then again…Sango shook her head and turned away from the schoolgirl currently humming an unfamiliar wedding song under her breath.

They all locked onto the fight with less than an ounce of enthusiasm. Kuranosuke was currently swinging his sword left and right in an attempt to graze the monk. Miroku looked a bit torn, torn between fighting back an inexperienced, anything but warrior, to throttling the man to an inch of his life in annoyance. The monk had obviously lost any urge to fight after witnessing the lord's first failed attack upon him.

"Look…can't we just talk this out? There's no need to be so rash" Miroku offered meekly, his hands held up in surrender. Kuranosuke continued on with his attack, appearing to not have heard the monk's statement. Miroku sighed again as he gracefully evaded the lord's slashes.

After what seemed like only five minutes, the lord stopped his assault exhausted. His chest heaved in and out forcefully as his breath became small spurts of air, and sweat gently touched his forehead. Miroku looked anything but exhausted, standing above the lord without as much as a shortness of breath. The monk looked a bit embarrassed at the sight laid before him.

"Do…do you need any help?" Yet again Miroku tried to play the helpful card. Slowly he reached down and placed a hand on Kuranosuke's shoulder. This small contact forced a burst of rage through the lord, unlike anything else he felt before. Grinding his teeth, the lord pushed the hand off of his shoulder, throwing the monk off balance. He brought his sword across one last time in a devastating attack that would surely connect with Miroku's side.

Sango gasped and took a step forward as a clang echoed deafening off into the abyss. All was quiet while everyone took in the scene. Miroku's face looked almost as surprised as Kuranosuke's.

With a gulp the lord looked up at Miroku, his staff brought up protectively; shielding himself from the blow Kuranosuke was sure to have made contact. His eyes slowly came upon his sword, gleaming brilliantly…but only half the size. Glancing behind him, the lord found the other half of his sword, lying weakly on the filty dirt.

Sango laughed. "So much for great warrior" she muttered under her breath.

Kuranosuke collapsed on his hands in failure. "Sango…my sweet Sango…I have failed you…" He soon began to hiccup softly, his eyes mixing with sweat and tears. Slowly, Miroku bent down and placed his hand on the lord's shoulder once again.

"K-Kuranosuke…"

Suddenly the trees began to shiver as birds croaked and flew off in packs. Miroku withdrew his hand and glanced up at the sky. A 'stomp' rocked the ground like an earthquake and sent the group tumbling over.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried in an attempt to get answers. The demon stepped protectively in front the girl and fiercely eyed the distance.

"I smell a demon…"

Kagome gasped as Sango ran back inside and appeared at ready, her Hiraikotsu raised protectively above her.

Inuyasha said exactly what she was thinking: "A fire demon…."


	12. A Demon's Surprise and a Lord's Truth

_Another Chance for the Only Sango_

_By Industrialmonk_

_Fan fiction: Inuyasha Sango/Miroku_

_Genre: General/Romance_

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Purely fan-made.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took me half a millennium to finish this story. I guess I liked it so much I didn't want it to end. Anyways, this is the final chapter of Another Chance for the Only Sango. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Also, if you would like me to write a story featuring your favorite couples, don't hesitate to ask! I always love a challenge!

**Chapter Eleven: A Demon's Surprise, and a Lord's Truth**

It was silent; the trees that once rustled with the excitement of the birds had faded off into the distance. All heads were raised to the horizon, stances ready, and weapons at hand. Inuyasha bend low, sniffing the ground slowly. He rose.

"He's close. Kagome." He turned back and received a quick nod from the girl. Quickly she pulled a bow from her pouch and slid it gracefully into the bow.

Miroku glanced at Kagome then to Sango. Determination was shown brilliantly in her eyes, her Hiraikotsu shaking in her hand. Her body tightened and burned with the memory of her last encounter with the demon. Miroku might have believed she was scared to face such a threat after what happened, but he knew better. They both knew.

Sango wanted revenge.

The duel between Kuranosuke and the monk no longer mattered was no longer remembered. Both men had other things to worry about. For the Lord, it was the safety of his prized lily. For the monk, it was the battle ahead of him…and the wounds Sango had managed to sustain.

"Sango…" His voice was slow and soft, almost delicate. She gave him a sideways glance. "Yes Miroku?"

He took a breath. "Maybe you should sit this one out. Your wounds have not healed completely.." Sango was shaking her head before he even finished his sentence.

"No way Miroku. This fight is mine." Her hair had fallen over her shoulder with the intensity of her voice and the shaking of her hands.

She wasn't scared.

She wasn't nervous.

She was ready.

A pain hit Miroku's chest hard and unexpected. Sango was so beautiful. The way her hair framed her face and gently blew in the wind. The way her entire body thrived and hummed with the anticipation of a good fight.

"_Sango…"_

Before any more protests were managed from the monk, a rustling in the distance boomed and echoed throughout the castle.

"Get ready everyone!" Kagome gripped her bow hard in her hands, ready for aim.

Kuranosuke shivered and called out to his lily, but all was lost to her ears as she focused on the horizon. A roar was heard from all around, and then a rumble. Everyone turned just in time to see the demon appear, its massive legs smashing apart of the castle. Its back was rough and red, flames licking up and down its spine. The demon took the form of a giant wolf-like creature, black and red as if it had just risen from the soot and flames of hell. Its eyes were red and gold…and angry.

It roared once more.

"Kagome! Now!" She needed no more signal then that. Swiftly and skillfully, she let her arrow go, aiming true and hard for the center of the demon's head. But the demon was smarter and quicker then that. He was gone before the arrow ever came close.

He appeared behind them, landing on yet another part of Kuranosuke's castle. The lord whined low and painfully under his breath over the loss of his home. Inuyasha pounced, jumping high and raising his claws in the air, ready to strike. The demon opened his mouth and with a breath, flames flowed out, fast and fierce. Inuyasha kicked off the nearest tree and avoided them.

But now the demon was completely surrounded by a wall of flames.

"Kirara!!" Sango jumped on her back, and rose in the air.

"Sango! No! Wait!" Miroku tried to reach her, but his hand just grazed her fingertips. The demon slayer was doing this alone.

Kirara jumped flew over the flames easily as Sango raised her Hiraikotsu and with the quick flick of her wrist, it spun aiming for the demon's neck. It hit true, leaving a gash trialing just above the demon's arm and throat. It fell slowly with a ragged cough. Sango caught her Hiraikotsu as it flew back and prepared for the finishing blow. Yet this time…she hesitated. The demon didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight, instead…it seemed to be trying to protect something.

Kirara landed softly on the ground, whimpering a bit as the wall of flames seemed to close in. Sango momentarily ignored them as she approached the now weaken wolf. Slowly she reached out, only to realize what was behind the demon, watching from the trees. Timidly, three small demon cubs crawled out, eying their mother. Sango gasped.

Before she could step back, Miroku appeared through the flames, his eyes wild and afraid.

"Sango!" In the excitement and surprise of the unexpected guest, the fire demon opened her mouth as flames poured out, surrounding Sango. The heat intensified as smoke got caught in her lungs. She tried to reach out to the now fading figure of the running monk. Yet her head buzzed and her body collapsed. She watched from the ground of his approaching feet before unconscious overtook her.

"Miroku!"

"Miroku…."

"….Miroku…."

Sango awoke in pain. Her eyes strained with the brightness of the room around her. Her body still felt hot and tight. Slowly she let her eyes adjust, still panicking from the fight that waited unfinished.

"Shh…" A gentle voice lulled her, as a hand came upon her shoulder to sustain her from sitting up any further.

"Mi-Miroku?"

She could feel his smile curve his lips, before she ever saw it. She turned to him, her eyes finally focusing.

"What happened?"

"Shh, lie back Sango." The monk gently pushed her back upon the futon. His hands for the first time remaining where they should be.

"You gave us quite a scare Sango. I was sure that demon had taken you away from us…" His voice faded. Then he shook his head and smiled, looking back upon her recovering figure. "It appears that this land was caught between the migrating fields for the fire demon and her cubs."

Sango's heart pounded at the memory of the timid cubs appearing from the trees. "What happened to them?"

Miroku hesitated. "Well…we thought it would be best if we guided them elsewhere. Inuyasha is leading them to a less populated area as we speak." The demon slayer nodded.

"Sango…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuranosuke felt so humiliated. First he was beaten horribly by that ungrateful monk, and now he failed to protect his precious lily from that demon, quivering and whining in the background as she valiantly charged head into battle. He shook his head and quickened his pace to her room.

He had to see her.

He had to apologize and make things right.

He had to convince her that she should be his wife before she was torn away from him once again.

Approaching her room, he stopped short, eyeing the small weirdly dressed priestess girl. She was kneeling against the wall, her eye peering through the crack in the paper door. Kuranosuke coughed.

Kagome jumped and squeaked a bit, standing to attention before the lord. He only smiled. "If you would excuse me, I need to have a word with my Sango."

Kagome gulped. "Ahh…maybe now's not a good time."

The lord scoffed. "Nonsense! She is awake no?" She nodded. "Well then, let me through."

'Wait!" Kagome pulled on his sleeve.

"You will not stop me! I must convince my dear Sango to give up such reckless demon slaying and be my wife!" He fought against her, trying to get past her tiny but determined figure.

She hesitated then slowly dropped her hands. "Maybe you should see this first." She stepped aside revealing the small crack in the door. Curiously, the lord leaned in.

Sango arms were wrapped around the monk's neck, her lips gently kissing his. The monk pulled back then began to place soft kisses all over her face and neck.

Kuranosuke growled. "That monk…he's violated MY Sango!" Kagome held him in place as the lord struggled to open the door.

"Wait! Wait! Just watch!"

He calmed a bit, but still growled under his breath.  
"I don't see the point in showi-"

"I love you Miroku."

Kuranosuke's arms collapsed as he peered in the crack of the door once again. There, his beautiful Sango sat, her arms still wrapped around the monk's neck. Her eyes gleamed and sparkled with love. He watched as Miroku leaned in as well, his lips gently touching hers.

"I love you too." He said against her lips.

Kuranosuke let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His heart seemed heavy and hard and he no longer felt like carrying it's weight any longer. He sighed and stepped back, his head held low.

"I've been such a fool." He said to himself and the girl beside him.

"Kuranosuke…" Kagome reached for his shoulder, but before she could touch him, he turned and walked away. She watched his retreating figure, fallen in defeat of the truth for the first time.

"It's for the best." Kagome jumped at the voice that appeared behind her.

"Mi-Miroku! When did you get here?"

The monk just smiled a soft yet sad smile. "I thought I heard some rustling out here, so I came to investigate. That was Kuranosuke. He saw did he not?"

Kagome could only nod.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group watched at the lord's castle gate as Sango and Kuranosuke said their goodbyes once and for all. Sango stood, Miroku only a few feet behind her.

"Kuranosuke…." She didn't know what to say. What was there to say? It had all been quite clear now. The lord shook his head.

"No Sango. I understand." He shown his prized brilliant smile and looked up into her eyes. "You are not mine to wed." He glanced at Miroku and then added with a bit of hope "but if things do not work out…"

The monk stepped closer and put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "I'm sure they will" He said, stating what they both already knew. Kuranosuke nodded once again then gently took Sango's hand in his.

"My lily…live a long and prosperous life." He gently kissed her knuckles then rose up again to meet her gaze. "And know my love will always be with you."


End file.
